The End of Me
by Breaking Harmony
Summary: It was only a one night stand, nothing comes out of them, or so she thought. Her whole life changed when she met this power hungry possessive man. Now she had no way to excape him. She picked him out of random in the club, and now because of that choice


_**Harmony Note 1: I know people have probably read fics where Edward is a mob boss…the same goes with Carlisle…or Jasper..ect. But I haven't seen one for Aro/Bella like that…sooo I decided I would do one myself! This will have the standard Bella decides to have a one night stand, and they that she has a one night stand with has different ideas. It is that kind of fic! I just have been wanting to do one for myself. **_

_**Hope everyone likes it! ^^ I have waaaay to many ideas *sweatdrops* **_

_**I am probably going to post one more…it is going to be a dark….either jasper…or Carlisle! Haven't decided yet! **_

_**Warning: ALL HUMAN! X3**_

_**Pairing: Aro/Bella (All Human)**_

_**Summary: It was only a one night stand, nothing comes out of them, or so she thought. Her whole life changed when she met this power hungry possessive man. Now she had no way to excape him. She picked him out of random in the club, and now because of that choice he wanted to keep her, posses her in ways she never imagined….it was the end of her. AH**_

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

Bella sighed as she ran a hand through her long hair, today was girl's night out. They did this every week, go to a 'hot' bar with her two friends Rosalie and Alice. They were roommates and going to college together. The three of them go along just fine, but Bella always seemed the odd one. Maybe it was because she wasn't a 'party girl' like the other two.

That is how she ended up sitting at the bar drinking a martini alone. She was twenty two and still didn't like going out on the town as her friends put it. Bella would rather be at her college dorm reading a book or heaven forbid studying.

Bella jumped and was pulled out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder, she turned to be greeted by Rosalie. She gave her a small smile and sat down next to her.

Rosalie had to be one of her favorite people. Even though they had times they didn't see eye to eye they did understand one another better than most people.

"Bella, you alright?" There was concern laced in her voice, and she knew she was caught.

Bella gave her a tight smile, "This just isn't me…you know that Rose."

Rose nodded, she did know that, but still wanted to get her bookworm friend out of the dorm and meet someone or just relax and cut loose, "I know…but you really should try to find someone. You have been single for a long time…." She paused and gave her a small smirk, "Your sexual frustration is driving me crazy! I don't know how you can do it."

Bella snorted slightly, she hadn't been expecting her to say something like _**THAT**_!

"I don't know what you mean…." Bella huffed, taking a sip of her alcoholic beverage.

Rose gave her friend a look, "You may be a virgin my dear Bella, but you are still sexual frustrated…I know because the walls in the dorm aren't THAT thick."

Blood rushed to Bella's face in embarrassment, and ended swallowing her drink wrong. Coughing she looked at her roommate with huge eyes, "What!"

Rose snickered, "I'm sorry, it is true though. You are lucky I was the only one home at the time. If Alice was there…you wouldn't live it down…"

"ugg…I know" She paused glance at Rose with a sigh, "I haven't slept with anyone since I broke up with Jake…sure I have had offers…but I don't want to have random sex…"

Rose turned to the brunette, "Bella….sex will always be sex…and I am telling you now…you need to get laid."

Bella just gave her friend a withering look, "I still don't see the point in it…."

Taking a deep breath Rose looked her friend in the eyes, "I'll make a deal with you….you have a one night stand…just this once and see how you feel after it…and you still feel the same. I will leave you alone." Rose took a breath, "If you don't feel more…satisfied after getting your itch scratched…I will not say a thing about it again….do we have a deal?"

She didn't know what to say to that, but if this got her off her back….why the hell not!

"Fine….but I get to pick who it is." There was no way she was letting Rose pick for her, she had a whole different taste in men then she did.

Rose smirked, "Fine..but you have an hour to leave with a guy and let me see you before you go…I want proof."

Glaring at Rose one lat time she hoped off the bar stool and headed towards the dance floor. She might as well scope it out to find her… 'prey'.

It didn't take her long to hurry off the dance floor though, she hated being that close to people she didn't know. As she made her way off the floor she cursed her luck as she ran into someone and waited for the impact of the floor.

The impact never came though. Bella blinked and looked up to have her breath catch in her throat as she looked into ice blue eyes looking at her in curiosity.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harmony Note2: This is a short chapter…I just wanted to see what people thought of this idea! If people like it enough I will update in a couple days or so!<strong>_

**_The other chapter will be longer than this...this is just a test chapter as i said...wanted to know what people thought of it!_**

**_I also have a couple more fics i want to do..i might post in the next day or two._**

_**Review! **_

**_PS. Go subscribe/friend me on twitter and facebook~ I made accounts for my fanfiction! This way you all can keep track of what is happening with my stories...or just chat with me._**

**_And if you just want to chat my yahoo screen name is on my profile. _**

**_PSS. I have a poll on my profile page too..go vote!_**


End file.
